


crayzy eigths

by epicfantasian77



Category: Coexistence of Bohemian Urban Legends, Fantastical Clockwork Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Epic, Funny, Other, meme story lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfantasian77/pseuds/epicfantasian77
Summary: A bootleg love that was never meant to be!? LOL hope you guys like this, it’s my first story!! CleeV x Flowey romance, and maybe I’ll have some Holmes x Sans later on if you guys really want it. Updates whenever I want to LOL!





	crayzy eigths

The bootleg techer was completely surprised. There was a flower with a face growing inside of his Bootleg Factory! (A/N: I don’t know why Flowey’s there yet but nobody make fun of it 0.0)

“Bad time 99999999999999999 I gotta run XD” The flower said.

“wHat te fuK” CleeV asked.

“Harambe died for this, you absolute cretin.” Said the flower, menacingly with a menacing masculine grin on his face, flaunting his leaves seductively with a hint of pollin in teh air tonight.

“..ew.”

“Hhheyyyy actually hang on fucker i have a really realy r. What.”

“Why is zilla writing this what the sh0”

te bootlEg master decided to get some smOOChes with te flower

“Okay, seriously what the fuck is this?” Will asked, sauntering into Theo’s office, seeing the grown man pressing two figurines together, a sight he would never unsee for the rest of his life, the image burned into his retinas even in his dying moments.

“AdvErTising” Was all that came out of Theo’s mouth, more an eldritch grumble than an actual response.

“Well, uh…” Will had nothing left to say. “Have fun I guess”

gshahahaBAXK TO THE STOREY!!

CleeV and Flowey were having a TOTALLY HOT indie game villain makeout sess and if someone draws art of this i’ll love you forever (a/n i forgot to put ‘a/n’ before that part about the art but i’m sure it’ll be fine)

but flowey has something to say!! gaspu

“i need you to help me kill snasns” he say

“who” cleec ask

“snnnsansnsnans” he say

“who”

“sssnnsnsnahagsgabsnnsnsnsnansnansnans”

“whogohogogigigigogogogohohoh”

SANS.

*megalovania plays*

and then sans was there too!!

“Oh noes! You found me snapple trashbag!??!” floewy sreamed!!

“teh pwodr of our LOVE can kill him!” cleev sdaid

then he fired his SUPER BOOTLEG BEME MEME and killed snansns in ONE HIT

“oh noes” a voice said

it was holmes, crying over his dead loveh

to be continues


End file.
